


【Breddy】Ocean deep

by leci1028



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eddy chen→←Brett Yang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leci1028/pseuds/leci1028
Summary: Brett，老哥。地球有七十億人類、五千萬名華人、兩千四百萬名澳洲人、兩百二十八萬布里斯本人——上千團樂團、數不清的小提琴家；眾多的數學補習班、又小小的數學班，我遇見了你。是極其有幸、極其有幸。我愛你。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	【Breddy】Ocean deep

能夠老實承認並且被大家原諒的是，因為Eddy剛自昏迷中清醒，所以昏沉而僵硬的腦袋並沒有記得太多的事情。他唯一記得的只有刺耳的煞車以及猛烈的撞擊，再清醒時，病床邊只剩下Toni還有他的姊姊焦急不安地看他。

每一個病人自昏迷中清醒都是試圖自己用舌頭推開插管，即便那是沒什麼屁用的反射動作，但Eddy也不例外地想嘔出那根梗在喉中的東西。混沌、茫然、錯亂，一陣忙碌到能夠正常發聲後已經是一小時後的事情了。但Eddy不是那麼在乎，他只記得要找Brett，所以他開口的第一句話便是問Brett在哪，他怎麼找不到他，他記得Brett就在他身邊。

「……活著。」那個他曾經心愛的女孩沉默半晌後輕聲應答：「他……很好。」

「是嗎？」Eddy的聲音依然低啞，多日未使用的聲帶還沒習慣發聲：「那他……在哪裡？想去找他……看一下……」

本來還有些吵雜的病房就像被抽了真空那樣瞬間無聲，所有人彷彿才是昏迷多日那個，因為那些能夠回答Eddy的人的聲帶都沒有在工作。說實話，這樣靜謐到近乎凝結成塊的氣氛讓Eddy十分焦慮。他的心臟快速地跳動著，好為不安的他的雙腿提供血液，讓Eddy能夠奔向他的好搭檔。也許是該提早面對現實，也或許是無法忍心讓弟弟繼續被蒙在鼓裡。Belle緊咬下唇，最後不顧Toni的眼神示意還是說出口了：「Brett他……他在你的心中。」

在你心中。

Eddy猜對了，他早就有心理準備。可Eddy沒猜到那句在你心中是真的在心中活著，用力、劇烈、充滿活力得碰碰跳著。

你們不該讓Eddy知道，一方憤怒地指責著。而另一方人無助地回應道，那你們又能招架住他不停地問Brett在哪嗎？  
房內不再有爭執，只餘下Eddy母親的細語、Brett母親的呢喃以及另一個陌生女人的啜泣。

Eddy其實有聽見這激烈的爭執，但他裝作不知道。這也不能怪他們，因為大家都以為Eddy正在睡眠中補足失去的體力。但說實話，就算Eddy真的參與討論了也不知道怎麼辦才好，畢竟那顆令大家爭到臉紅脖子粗的臟器就在他胸腔內好好地工作。無法參與討論，又沒辦法做其他的活動。Eddy最後只能把玩著Belle帶來給他的、他與Brett拍影片時拿來當道具的聽診器，他忽然想到了什麼而盯著聽診器思忖許久。最後，Eddy選擇將震膜放到他的左胸口上。

噗通、噗通。

噗通、噗通。

心臟跳動的聲音打在耳膜上，血液橫衝直撞的刷刷聲同樣在耳內繞著。

「嘿，兄弟。」他閉上眼睛，試圖用絕對音感來分辨心跳聲的音階：「我好寂寞。」

噗通。

但是夢，天長地久的夢，地老天荒還是夢。

他們將Brett下葬的那天很晴朗，天空是乾淨無雲、清澈的藍色。Eddy沒有穿上黑西裝，他身上的衣服是他當時萬年百搭的灰色西裝外套跟白色Merch。小提琴手也搞不太清楚自己拿了哪件Merch，似乎是一百萬訂閱的紀念T。  
算了。Eddy抬頭看著天空，然後想起他們的你拉我猜單元。此時此刻要猜天空藍的話，那Brett肯定會拉那首海來讓他猜天空的顏色，但Brett會拉得高些、急促些，而且還會努力踮起腳尖暗示他。  
Eddy又想，如果是在猜表情符號，那Eddy會拉柴可夫斯基的協奏曲。

一道低低的啜泣聲打斷小提琴協奏曲，Eddy大夢初醒般地朝著聲源看去。他看見了，微微隆起的肚子以及楊家的小弟阻止女人用力跪下去。Eddy不知道怎麼辦才好，他試圖伸出手想要給予幫助，可他那一瞬間竟不找不到理由去說服自己，因為他不知道自己有什麼資格去幫助一位他害她失去心的女人。他最後只得無助地四處張望，尋找另一個能夠替他傳達心情的人。恍惚間，Eddy彷彿看見Brett就倚靠在那小小的罈邊衝著他微笑。

那真的是微笑嗎？Eddy不敢肯定。他真的在對我微笑嗎？不，怎麼可能呢。那些人告訴他說Brett的胸腔並沒有空蕩蕩的，而是放進Eddy那時候已經破損的心臟。畢竟他們還是華人、臺灣人，信的就是人死後要有全屍。  
可這不公平，Eddy死死地盯著睡著的臭臉無尾熊被火舌吞噬，這很不公平。

他們怎麼容許Brett帶著一顆破破爛爛的心臟離開世界？Brett一定很生氣，所以他不可能對我笑。

不可能。

Eddy一向是想很多、很多的男孩，所以他的不可能讓他沒辦法因為想很多而夢見Brett。  
最初小提琴手是不明白的，畢竟他的臺灣長輩們曾對他說過日有所思，夜有所夢。怎麼我想你，但我卻夢不見你？  
大概又過了幾天，他才想起那時在葬禮上、那個在罈邊的微笑。  
好吧。他接受了，可能是Brett在鬧彆扭吧。儘管那顆臟器被修補好了，但它還是傷痕累累，這對他的好兄弟是一件不公平的事情。

就像他們的夢想，他們的夢想儘管讓他們走得滿身傷痕，可他們披荊斬棘，正努力朝著世界的頂端前進。  
缺了誰都不行，所以Brett生氣了，不讓他夢到他。

「Brett。」他輕聲念著這開始有點陌生的名字，他大概快三個月沒有拉小提琴了，因為碰到小提琴的時候，他的心臟總會像是被什麼給戳到那樣刺痛。

或許這是Brett在害怕，但更有可能是Brett在告訴他，你得補這三個月的40個小時回來。

「兄弟，別了吧。」他喃喃自語：「這麼久了，你該休息了。」

該休息了。

但他還是無法克制地觸碰小提琴，拿起上了松香的琴弓。只不過是一個簡單的動作，但是他的心臟被眼淚佔滿，好痛好痛，讓他無法呼吸。這一切很陌生，讓Eddy不由自主地去思考這是否就是所謂的排斥反應。可是不，醫生說過他們沒有任何排斥反應，甚至可以說是適應良好。但Eddy就是不懂，不懂為什麼心臟可以帶給他如此龐大的痛楚，痛到他的左胸口像是有個什麼即將撕裂他的胸腔爬出。他不適地跪坐在沒有地毯廳內乾嘔著，但他不想去吐，而是半爬半跪著去他們拍攝的小工作室。  
那架壞掉的攝影燈還在原地，兩張拍攝用的椅子並排在一起。都過三年了，他們還是沒修它也沒打算丟掉它，只是讓這個傢伙像什麼紀念碑似的站在原地。

而它現在的確也成為了紀念碑。

抱著遺留在琴房中的黑色琴盒，那是唯一沒有被帶走的東西，他哭出來了。眼眶酸疼、太陽穴一跳一跳地痛著。他沒有Brett，Brett不會再對他說出任何一句話，Brett甚至不會在他身邊對他笑了，他很可能就隨著時間的流逝，逐漸消失在他記憶的盒子中。  
他會開始疑惑起他的聲音真的是這樣嗎？他會開始疑惑起他平時的服裝真的有這麼邋遢嗎？

又，他會開始疑惑起，真的曾有這麼一個人跟他如此相契合嗎？  
說不定、說不定。這一切不過是夢一場呢？

Eddy終於後知後覺地發現，他自己是真的永遠失去了另一個靈魂伴侶。

天真的我不曾猶豫，我現在只剩下心痛。

他在夜裡哭號著。

今天的天氣沒這麼晴朗，有點陰暗，但沒這麼悶熱。他走進墓園，看見在葬禮上啜泣的女人就站在Brett的墓前。那女人像是在祈禱又像是在懇求那樣，觸碰墓碑後，又撫摸自己的肚子。他想，也許是在求另一種夢。

他終於想起那是誰了。

「Eddy。」那女人發現他的存在，她望著他，Eddy看不出女人眼裡的情緒：「你來看Brett了。」

「嗯。」Eddy點點頭：「打擾你們了。」 

「不會的，Brett會很高興他的好朋友來看他。」孕婦輕笑著，她很自然地拉過男人比她大上許多的手掌去觸碰大理石製成的墓碑，Eddy的手感覺到刻在上頭小提琴圖案有些冰涼。  
「沒有這個傢伙的頭髮可以揉，所以我會來這裡亂摸他的墓一通，說不定哪天他就會蹦出來說AMaZiNG！」在Eddy收回手的時候，那女人這麼說。這內容既天馬行空又詭異，讓Eddy不知道該怎麼回應，最後只能沉默地站在一旁，等著她再說些什麼。

「嘿，Eddy。」那句AMaZiNG後他們不知道沉默多久，女人終於又打破這近乎停滯的時間：「這是……一個作為遺孀的請求……」  
Eddy咬住自己的舌頭，腳趾在皮鞋內捲曲著。  
「一次就好。請讓我……讓我聽聽心跳……」  
Brett的妻站在墓前，她撫摸著逐漸隆起的肚子溫聲詢問。可即便眼神逐漸低落，但她依然高昂著她的頭顱，就像只獨立的、頑強的母獅子。  
跟Brett簡直一模一樣，真不愧是那個傢伙會選擇的女人。

所以Eddy照做了，他堅定地點點頭然後張開雙手，讓Brett的妻能夠自主去靠近他。後者訝異於Eddy的乾脆，但驚喜多過於訝異這份情緒，她小心翼翼地用手掌靠近Eddy的胸口後，她在手心感受到心跳後既驚喜又憂傷地用耳朵貼上左胸。

「Brett，親愛的。」女人呢喃著，聲音帶著Eddy從未聽過的無限眷戀與悲傷：「你變得好小、好小，比那個罈子還要小。」  
女人的灰色圍巾隨著她的動作滑落在地上，Eddy沒有打算撿起，也沒打算去擁抱她，而是微低著頭，看著女人眉目淡笑嘆倦。

他是既嫉妒這女人，又羨慕這女人。

嫉妒，是嫉妒在她可以如此光明正大愛他；羨慕，是羨慕在她還是能夠作為yang姓活下去。

而且或許還能拋棄這個姓，然後走完自己的一生。  
但他沒辦法，因為他的命是Brett給的，這倆半圓看見對方才成為一個完美的圓。

「我很羨慕你。」女人抬起頭說，像能看穿Eddy的心思那樣說著。那雙漂亮的桃花眼讓Eddy不得不承認女人的眼睛跟他如此相似：「這混蛋快死的時候，他第一個心繫的仍是你。」

「咦？」

「不過我得說，這輩子還是我贏啦。」高傲的母獅舉起手，細長無名指上有一枚銀白色的婚戒。在陽光的照耀下，婚戒反射的光芒刺得Eddy的眼睛不是很舒服。

「你喜歡Brett，對嗎？」在Eddy打算閉上眼睛躲開白光的時候，Brett的妻問。Eddy則是驚慌失措地想承認也不是，想否認也不是。因為現在在Brett的墓前，他一點也不想否認。  
如此左右為難，Eddy只得無語地望著天空，老天啊兄弟，如果你有靈，趕緊阻止你老婆。  
但他想，女人應該早看出Eddy的答案了，只是她貼心地不去逼問，而是輕輕地將她的腦袋瓜子靠上對方的肩。

「下輩子。」寡婦說，Eddy並沒辦法看見女人的表情：「下輩子，鼓起你的勇氣跟他在一起。」  
「然後，替我揍那個混蛋一頓。他根本就沒問過我，就說他有簽器捐，所以要把心臟給你。」

女人撿起落在地上的圍巾重新圍上Eddy的脖子，她除了謝謝外不再多說什麼。緊接著，她踏著小碎步往墓園的出口離去。

被遺留在原地的Eddy呆愣著直到太陽終於從雲後重新露臉。過了這麼久，Eddy才想起Brett的妻叫什麼名字了。  
Edwina，就是Edwina。

與他相似、又相反的名字。

他想起婚禮的前一晚，Brett曾坦然地承認他曾經喜歡過他。  
『但我想，你喜歡女孩子。』他笑著說，所以不想造成困擾，也不想打壞關係。當時的Eddy沒有多說話，就算是現在的Eddy也不會。因為他知道，Brett這個傢伙不會做出什麼找替代品這種虛幻又對不起另一份情感的事情。他過去就是過去了，理智的小提琴家會勇敢地放下對他的那份情感、那份無法獲得回應的愛情。緊接著哭過以後，更用心回應他人對他的愛。

而恰好，Edwina是那一位願意回應Brett帶著點破碎的愛情的那個女人。

所以直到婚禮當天Eddy依然沒有回應那晚的告白，而是睜著他的眸子試圖聚焦在Brett身上。因為那個笨蛋過動兒居然在婚禮上揮舞Eddy送的那一隻白手套，然後對他大吼：『我很幸福！有你！我很幸福！』

白痴哦。他還記得他回應他什麼、他怎麼回應他。他同樣揮舞著白手套的另一隻，回吼著我他媽也超幸福的，Twosetviolin第一名啦！  
賓客大笑著、Brett大笑著、美麗的新娘也無法控制地跟著她的新郎一起大笑後被Brett牽起手，走向另一個幸福的未來。

所以Eddy一直都明白，眼前的女人與他並非「替代品」以及「得不到」的關係，而是Brett的「心愛」以及Brett的「摯愛」。  
理智的ENFP選擇放下，神秘的雙魚選擇隱藏，而認真、獨立、不按牌理出牌的Brett Yang則是放下疼痛，走向未來，用曾經受傷的心再去愛眼前的這個女人。也於是眼前的這個女人、這與他看來相去無幾的女人，也用盡全力去回應Brett。

所以他們不一樣，她是個堅強而聰慧，又願意去爭取自己東西的女人。

他曾以為他跟這女人或許是同義詞，但直至今日才知道，他們看似是Brett Yang人生的近似詞，可實際上，他們是反義詞。

終於看不見女人的背影了。Eddy坐在Brett的墓前邊笑邊哭著，如果盡情哭過之後，說不定就能在入睡後忘記這些悲傷。  
但更害怕，害怕入睡以後夢到你。  
我不要、不要、不要！所以嘿，我，那個年輕的我。  
你呀，會在數學補習班認識一個男孩。他看起來很陰沉，但其實他很吵、很煩，而且小提琴拉得棒到不行，他叫做Brett yang，跟你一樣來自臺灣然後移民去澳洲、跟你一樣他其實熱愛小提琴、跟你一樣他其實總是滿腦子的鬼點子。

但不一樣的是，他是個超可愛的傢伙！

你將會因為上述的原因非常非常喜歡他。更何況，哈，你就是第一眼被他那副厭世的模樣吸引所以去搭訕他。長大以後，你的嘴巴也都只會念著他。沒錯、沒錯，往後的訪談你的答案將只有他的名字，最喜歡的音樂家？Brett；最好的工作夥伴？Brett；最棒的朋友？Brett。

最愛的人？Brett。

嗨，年輕的Eddy，你會因為覺得自己不夠好、不夠完美、還沒有那個資格站在他身邊所以對於告白與否這件事躊躇不前。想太多真是我們共同的壞毛病，我真的覺得你該改改，或者是5、4、3、2、1，去告白！現在立刻衝去跟他告白！有愛就他媽的說出來！你都有勇氣在數學補習班搭訕一個活像死神像的傢伙，你到底為什麼沒有懶趴去跟那個傢伙告白！

去告白！無論結局如何，你都不會後悔！

因為，兩年後的Brett會牽著另一個傢伙的手踏上婚禮紅毯，然後菀爾地看著你說我曾喜歡你，但因為你有女朋友，所以我想你的性向就是女孩子。

一回頭，嚐盡苦果。

你會無話可說，畢竟你從沒告訴他你喜歡他。所以你只能在他的婚禮上，為他與他的妻拉上一首柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲。嗯？我沒事特意念出柴小協的曲名是為什麼？那不重要，重要的是麻煩你替我轉告他。

Eddy Chen這輩子最深愛的人，是Brett Yang。

不然他不會看著Brett結婚，讓這場婚禮成為Twosetviolin兩人第一場、也是最後一場婚禮。

也不會現在就跪在他的墓前，哭著告訴他，我真的很愛你。

Brett，老哥。

地球有七十億人類、五千萬名華人、兩千四百萬名澳洲人、兩百二十八萬布里斯本人——

上千團樂團、數不清的小提琴家；眾多的數學補習班、又小小的數學班，我遇見了你。

是極其有幸、極其有幸。

我愛你。

Eddy並沒有跟誰有過婚姻或者情感上的糾纏。他試著不再說，讓這裡即便只有他也能讓日子一樣過。因為很多時候，他總是一回頭就嘗盡苦果  
畢竟他無法忘記，那所有和他在一起的點點滴滴，以及那些對他來說醉人卻心痛的故事。所以他便獨自生活、變老。聽著楊家的小鬼用不是那麼標準的奶音中文叫他陳叔叔、接著叫他陳伯伯、最後叫陳爺爺過後很久很久，他看見他一直思念的那個人就站在他面前，笑著說嗨Eddy，兄弟，我等你好久。他的面容依然年輕，可Eddy的眼淚已經順著皺紋滑落然後消失在空氣之中。

「Damn it，Brett。」他用沙啞的聲音說：「是你離開的太早了。」

『是哦……』Brett回答，他看著地板，右腳隨意踢著而聲音悶過頭：『那你跟Edwina有沒有原諒我啊？』

「這事情你自己問她啊。」

『我有啊，可是她叫我自己問你。』

「哼。」

『別生氣，我也是沒辦法啊。』那個男人嘟著嘴巴然後雙手往兩邊打開，就像他那時候耍賴著我就是猜不出你拉我猜的答案那樣：『那至少告訴我你原諒我了沒。』

「你應該早就知道了吧。」Eddy說：「你明明早就知道答案了。」

『是啊，我知道答案了。』Brett笑了笑。

我總是害怕夢到你，我不要不要不要——

那天是悶熱夏天中普通的一天。在那樣普通的一天，他也理所當然地待在一間既普通又無聊還沉悶的數學補習班教室裡頭，好迎接另一堂比無趣還無趣的數學。  
直到一道儘管努力壓低了，卻依然稍嫌高亢的少年嗓音打破了這近乎凝滯的空氣。

「嘿，那個……」聲音的主人稍微往Brett的身邊擠了一下，並且小心翼翼地探著：「你也是這個補習班的學生嗎？」

「嗯啊。」

「你是哪裡來的呀？」他問：「我是說，我們都黃皮膚、黑頭髮，說不定我們來自同一個地方？」

「也許你想猜猜看？」Brett挑眉：「反正你看起來閒得發慌。」

「噢，太棒了，我喜歡猜謎。」男孩微笑著，Brett發現當這個傢伙露出笑容的時候，他那雙桃花眼也會像月牙兒那樣彎起來：「那我猜對了有獎賞嗎？」

「也許？」Brett歪著頭，眼鏡因為汗水所以稍微滑落：「我可以替你拉一首巴哈，或者德布西的小提琴奏鳴曲，你會拉小提琴，對吧？」

「啊，你怎麼知道我喜歡德布西！」那傢伙驚呼著，但前方講台的數學老師狠戾地瞪向他，這讓Brett身旁的少年趕緊摀住嘴巴。接著過沒多久，那傢伙又悄悄地問著：「而且為什麼是這兩首曲子？你又怎麼知道我會拉小提琴？」

Brett噓了一聲：「給你猜。」

「好吧。」男孩在自己位子坐好，過沒多久又朝他擠過來。澳洲的夏天很悶，青春期男孩子分泌過度的汗水讓他們倆的肌膚都黏膩不堪的。但眼前的男孩不反感，Brett也並不覺得噁心，而是挺自在地閱讀隔壁傢伙遞給他的紙條：『三個謎題，三個獎賞！』

『是四個，你還得猜我是哪裡人，笨蛋。』

『好，那就四個，一言為定！這謎題有期限嗎？』

『沒有。』

Brett等著，等著紙條傳回來。然而直到下課時間，他才收到男孩回音。

「那我明天就找出來給你！明天！」他喊著：「我叫Eddy，Eddy Chen！我們明天見！」

悶熱的夏天總是讓人覺得過度焦躁，但此時此刻的Brett並不覺得不適，他只是望著眼前鄭重自我介紹的男孩啞然失笑。

「我叫Brett，Brett Yang。」他說：「雖然我恨我的生活，不過我們明天見。」

無法忘記你，可我不要，不要夢到你。


End file.
